A taxi driver
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Olivia gets into a cab thinking about her future, she's thrown a curve ball when the cabdriver is Elliot Stabler. ) ONE SHOT! COMPLETE E/O shipping. Have FUN!


**A/N: Hi guys. I know I am a little behind but I'm catching up. So… Olivia's BF in season 13 is David (played by Harry Connick Jr. – brilliant actor BTW and I was happy to see Liv have someone even if it doesn't last long). I was watching OFFICIAL STORY and at the end, Liv kisses him and gets into a cab. Well… what if the cabdriver was ELLIOT! I know right, BRILLIANT IDEA!**

**I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. =)**

Olivia smiled as she looked out the window, watching David Hayden walk away. He disappeared into the dark night and she found herself wondering if finally she was going to get her happy ending. It had been a few months with the new team and Olivia was slowly getting used to the new ropes. It wasn't easy. It wasn't like anything else she was used to. But she still used her time to put away perps and as a bonus, she was learning to cook.

"Who's the guy?" the voice asked from the driver's seat.

Olivia's heart jumped into her throat.

NO FRICKIN WAY!

"Is it serious?"

"El…" she whispered.

"Hi, Liv. It's been a while. Are we going back to your apartment?"

Olivia's head was in a fog. Elliot was driving cabs. He hadn't called once since he'd left SVU. She didn't know if he was transferred or living in another city. All Olivia knew was that he put in his papers and didn't say a word to her.

"I," she corrected, feeling a kind of anger rise in her throat. "I am going home to my apartment." Olivia opened the door and climbed out. There was no way in hell she was riding in a car with him. Not after the way he had left things, as if she was nothing more than a casual acquaintance. It hurt like hell when he'd left. She'd cried in the bathroom like a baby. He didn't deserve the right to pry into her personal life now.

Olivia started walking, in no particular direction.

She could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. "Liv, wait!" he called.

She increased her pace.

"Liv, goddamn it slow down. I want to talk to you."

Olivia whirled around and faced him, anger etched across her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she growled, pushing at his chest with her hands. He held his hands in the air showing her that he wasn't going to retaliate.

All the pent-up anger and frustration his departure had left in her, came pouring out in her fists as she slammed herself against him again and again. Finally, he grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her from punching him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

All the strength seemed to pour out of her body at once and she fell. Elliot's reflexes were good and he caught her before she hit the pavement. He held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Finally, the tears subsided and she looked up into his face. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"It's Fate," he smiled, brushing the hair out of her face.

His fingers on her skin was like coming home. The touch of his hand was like warm coffee when it's snowing. Olivia had never felt more alive than she was sitting in his arms on the pavement of NYC.

"Fate?" she repeated. "What do you know about anything?"

"I know that I was wrong to walk out on you. I know that I've been wrong about everything in my life since then. I know that seeing you again is my second chance and if I don't act on it, I'll never forgive myself. I owe you an apology and I know that it will never make up for what I did, I just have to try. Liv…"

"Don't," she said, shaking her head. "You don't know what it was like for me to-"

"I can guess," he said. "I didn't have a pretty picnic being away from you all this time. It reminded me of the time when I was partnered with Dani Beck."

"You want to talk about her right now," she said bitterly. Olivia had hated Dani Beck.

"I only kissed her, Liv, and to be honest it was only because it was something I could never do with you."

"Charming, aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Are you capable of telling it?"

He smirked and draw her closer to him. His hand gently covered her face until she closed her eyes, against his touch, unable to help herself, hoping against all hope that he kissed her. She was going to explode if he didn't do something.

His lips were soft and warm on her cheek, kissing her once, twice, three times. Inching his way closer to her mouth until she could no longer stand it and grabbed his chin forcefully and kissed him on the mouth.

"I didn't know you had it in you," he teased suddenly sucking on her neck.

Olivia titled her head back, having had this dream a thousand times in her life. "There's a lot you don't know about me," she whispered hoarsely.

He withdrew, giving them a moment to breathe.

"Come back to my house," he said urgently. "I don't want to finish this on the street. We can take my cab."

"What about your wife?" she asked, licking her lips. "What about Kathy?"

"We aren't together, Liv. It turns out our love wasn't in the cards. We'd tried so long. For all the wrong reasons and I just couldn't lie anymore."

"Lie about what?"

"About where my heart was."

"You better not be saying all this to get in my pants," she smiled.

"I love you, Olivia Benson. I have since the moment I walked into the precinct and saw you smart mouthing some other cop because they weren't moving fast enough. I remember every moment. Every second."

"Me, too," she whispered.

"Me too, what?" he smiled. "Say it."

"I love you."

"I know."

Olivia slugged him in the chest just before he pulled her close and kissed her, the warmth starting from her toes and working its way up to the top.

_**A/N: Awwww… I love a happy ending. REVIEW?**_


End file.
